The Curse of the Jelly Babies
by JerinAnn
Summary: Did you ever wonder if a pack of Jelly Babies actually came after Sadie after Neith set the hunters curse on her? A one-shot story showing that event.


**I don't own this story, it belongs to Rick R. Also, if you are interested to see if/when I write a new Kane Chronicles story, please check me out/follow me on facebook or tumblr. (See bottom of page for info.) So without further ado, here's extra scene of the Kane Chronicles I made!**

S

A

D

I

E

I was having a terrible day before the mishap with the Jelly Babies. My Ipod was ruined, so my walk back to the Twenty-First Nome was silent and uneventful. I was wishing for something exciting to happen and didn't think it would happen when I arrived home.

It was raining again for the second day in a row. I wish that I have Walt to talk to… or Anubis, but, alas, they were at the Twenty-First Nome with Carter along with the rest of the inmates. I was the only one going to school as a punishment to blowing up the doors to the library… again. In my defense, I was teaching the ankle bitters what they would possibly be able to do when they got into more advanced magic. It was so bloody unfair.

[Oh, shut up, Carter! I'm telling the story here since it happened to _me!_ I swear not even Gramps complains as much as you!] Sorry about that: Carter was telling me that I should get on with the story rather than explain how I was feeling. [You're one to talk, brother, since you went on and on about your girlfriend being a shabti for gods know how long! Ow! Stop pinching me!]

Okay! Now on with the story. See, I was having a horrid day, but it got worse when I got home. I walked up to my room, mumbling… actually grumbling, a quick hello to my boyfriends Walt and Anubis. Now it may sound weird that I technically have two boyfriends, but they share the same body so it doesn't count. Neither of them could be with me if they didn't share a body. Trust me, it took me a _long_ time to get used to it.

Anyway, I walked up to my room and slammed the door. I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I went over to my bed after I threw my backpack across the room― honestly, who does homework anyway― and fell backwards so I was facing the ceiling. I stayed that was for hours, just staring at the ceiling― seeing shapes that weren't really there― bored out of my mind until I heard a soft noise coming from my door. I looked over to see it had open, and a bunch of Jelly Babies were swarming in. I jumped off my bed onto my feet quickly which was my first mistake. I got a head-rush first of all, because I was lying down for so long. The Jelly Babies jumped on my legs, beating them, and I was certain they were going to leave bruises. I tried to walk, but I tripped and went flying. I hit the floor hard and felt them make my back their own personal trampoline.

Now, you might be thinking "why didn't you just stand up? They're only candy." That's where you're wrong. Have you ever had hundreds of Jelly Babies jumping up and down on your back and others on your arms and legs all the while screaming, "Die, Kane, DIE!" in high voices that made me wish for the rats Ptah sent to save Walt and me. Don't pay for those experiences.

I yelled as one of those smart-aleck candies decided to make my eye another one of their trampolines. I heard footsteps running up the stairs over the screaming of the Jelly Babies.

"Sadie, what is…" Walt trailed off as he and the other took in the scene laid before them. Now that I look back on it, I must have look really funny having candies jumping on me, but at the time, it was all but hilarious. [Oh, stop laughing, Carter or I will go find a pack of them and send them after you and see how you like it.] I looked over at my brother and could see both concern and humor in his eyes. We ended up having one of those silent conversations we got so good at having.

_Sadie, you alright?_

_Of course not! Get these things off of me!_

_I can't believe you got taken down by a bunch of candy!_

_Shut up!_

Walt laughed lightly, concern still in his voice, but humor was taking over him. Everyone turned to stare at him now. I would have punched him in the chest for laughing at me, but I was currently getting trampled by my once upon a time favorite candy.

Zia stepped forward with her staff ablaze and my eyes widened. She won't… she would! "No, no, no! Please, no!" I begged. It wasn't very Sadielike of me to beg, but if you had Miss Fire Queen coming towards you with a blazing staff you'd be begging too.

"NO!" Walt, Carter, and I screamed as she shot a fireball at the Jelly Babies. She burned all the ones that were farthest away from me. She got my bangs which I am sure she did on purpose. Walt started grabbing handfuls of them and turning them to grey dust. Felix even helped by summoning penguins to eat them. I really have to reward that kid… maybe a portal to Antarctica.

When they were all gone, Carter helped me up. "What was that about? I didn't know junk food hated you that much," he said with a smirk on his face.

I punched him in the gut hard to wipe the smirk off his face while Walt laughed again. "When we faced Neith while we were trying to get Bes's shadow," Walt explained. "Sadie tricked her by talking nonstop to keep us alive until sundown as most of you know. Well, Sadie told her all about the dangerous prey called Jelly Babies, and when Neith figured out she tricked her, she set a hunters curse on her and a wish for a pack of Jelly Babies to attack her."

I shook my head. "I didn't think the Jelly Babies would be that bad… I mean, I thought it was the hunters curse I should have been worried about. Jelly Babies aren't even alive!"

Walt laughed again and pulled me towards the stairs. "How about you eat something, and I'll get you an icepack; it looks like you're going to have a black eye."

I saw concern in his eyes and knew that even when he was being sarcastic and rude, he would always care about me. I slipped my eyes into the duat, and one look at Anubis told me it applied to him as well.

Wow, that seems cheesy now that I said it out loud. Get a hold of yourself Sadie. [Shut up, Carter!] Anyway, the moral of this unfortunate event is never anger a goddess, or you might have a pack of candy trying to kill you.

**Facebook: Type in search "JerinAnn from fanfiction . net" (same picture as my avatar on fanfiction)**

**Tumblr: type in the search "JerinAnn" **

**I hope you all have a great day and/or week if I don't update anything between then. Two more months till summer and then I will be free to write as much as I desire. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
